A story so much older than the sea
by the girl with the lonely heart
Summary: When Leonora finds herself in another world, her heart skips a beat. And this is not only caused by the suprise of being in a magical world. When Peter finds a wounded angel, it all begins...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Greetings, My name is Iris Carpenter. The story I am about to tell you, has been narrated this way for centuries and has been written in a thousand books. Many think it is merely a fairy-tale, for what you are about to read, does sound unbelievable. However, you have to realise that not all fairy-tales are make-believe, nor is anything impossible. This is the story of my great-grandmother, Leonora and how she found out that, beyond doubt, believing in fairy-tales , sometimes is worthwhile…. 


	2. Where do I begin

Chapter one - Where do I begin...

As so many stories, Leonora's tale starts on a vivid, sun drenched day. Leonora was sitting on a timber swing in her little green garden. The large magnolia tree endowed her with some shade. She wore a sapphire summer dress which fitted rather tightly around her waist, but had a wide skirt that reached to her ankles. She felt as the soft wind played with her long, dark locks and smiled in enchantment. She was the kind of girl that treasured being somewhere. Just being. She enjoyed watching people doing their daily routines and was very found of listening to their stories. People told her plenty of things, since she was a gifted listener and people could trust her. They knew she would keep their secrets save for eternity. She would often sit down in her favourite little easy-chair, reading another wonderful book. Her mind was never at ease. She was always thinking or dreaming about the most wondrous and sometimes hilarious things. Therefore, you could say she did lots of things. But the people around her didn't quite share the same opinion. They saw the things she did do, as being merely variations on doing nothing. She was the kind of girl that preferred walking barefoot to wearing the most astonishing shoes. Walking barefoot and feeling the tickling of the green grass between her toes, made her feel liberated. And being free was a blessing she cherished mostly. She adored the medieval times. Those breathtaking stories about beautiful princesses who were saved by the most courageous knights in shining armour, made her heart skip a beat.

That luminous day she was, as always, sitting in her summer dress, thinking. Several thoughts crossed her rapid mind. The magnificent vision of that flowering shrub of roses, that sweet smell of the spring air, that wonderful feeling as the sun kissed her fair skin and the enthralling sound of the floating river. She was pondering about the fact that so far, her fifteen-year-old life had seemed purely a prelude to something much greater and more significant than herself. She had a splendid life, though. She was blessed with a family that loved and treasured her, even though they didn't always understood her. She achieved good grades, had lots of trustworthy friends and was rather nice-looking. Nonetheless, it appeared her life was not complete, as though she was missing something.  
If only she knew what it was …

Leonora sighed and got up. She wanted to get a book in which she would be able to get lost for a few hours. Just to clear her mind of thoughts. But out of the blue, she tripped over a root of the magnolia she was sitting under. She was lying unconscious on the soft green grass. Apparently, fate had other plans with her…


	3. Old soul

Chapter 2 – Old soul

Peter had always seemed elder than his years. He was an old child, someone with an ancient soul. Ever since his siblings Lucy, Edmund and Susan were born, not a moment had gone by that he had not looked after them. He had always been more wary for their welfare and safety than for his own. His protective instinct had come naturally. He couldn't remember when he had not acted as if he was their guardian. Nor could anyone else. He cared for them with all his heart. The sweet smile and childlike innocence of Lucy, the kind and clever look in Susan's eyes and the audacious but sometimes inconsiderate Edmund. He adored every one of his siblings and appreciated them in their own way. He had a lot of truthful friends, who trusted him with their lives, for he was most sincere and loyal. He wouldn't allow anyone to take the blame for him and his extraordinary sense of honour always made the punishment less severe. If one of his friends had a problem or needed some help, Peter was always there to lend him a helping hand and save him from impairment. He appeared to have the courteous heart of a prince, and perhaps even the heart of a king.

As the dreadful war entered his once so blissful life and his beloved father had to join the army, he became even more shielding. He could not bear the thought of his dear family getting hurt. At the outset, he wanted to join the army and follow his father, for he was a gallant boy as well. But since he was far too young, he took the grave task of taking care of his siblings upon him. A task that was sacred to him.

He had grown up very quickly. He could not do other wise. Being a child during warfare was almost out of the question. He wanted to be a father for his siblings. The father they needed so much during those dark and frightening times and missed each second of the day. Peter would not allow himself to leave them all alone. He knew they needed him as much he needed them.

When he and his siblings were sent away to a house on the countryside, Peter had faithfully promised his mother to take care of them. He was not the kind of boy who would easily break his promise. When his sweet little sister, Lucy, told him she had discovered a magical world inside a dusty wardrobe, he couldn't believe her, as much as he would have wanted to. He had always had a soft spot for Lucy and it had pained him, seeing her cry because of his disbelieve. But when he entered the world himself, accompanied by his siblings, he realised that even in magical worlds, war had turned its revolting head.

A marvellous place Narnia truly was. Not only did there live the most remarkable creatures, everyone who entered the land, was in complete awe of the land's beauty as well. One could almost feel and breathe the magic that was suspended in the freezing air. But as been said before, not all was well in Narnia. The Narnians had not seen pink blossoms on the tree branches for one hundred years. Nor had anyone received one single present from Father Christmas. For an evil witch had covered the land with an everlasting winter. Only Aslan could save Narnia now.

All at once, brave young Peter had to fulfil two significant tasks. Not only was he the one who had to keep his family safe from harm, he had to save a wonderful world from perishing by the witch's petrifying reign as well. When his brother Edmund was captured by the witch, Peter could not help himself but thinking it was his fault. He was the one who had shouted at him and he knew in his heart that he had been to hard on him. Those quarrels had not broken their band of brotherhood. He truly loved his brother, even though Edmund had done some terrible things. He hoped profoundly that Edmund knew that. If necessary, Peter was willing to give his life for both Edmund and Narnia.

Peter had conducted an enormous army into battle. He himself, seated on a white unicorn, led them to victory. He had fought the enemy with the sword that once was given to him by Father Christmas. He wore and utilized it with such grace. The blade almost seemed to become a part of him. Evil had been overcome. But Peter knew that he couldn't take all praise. It had not once crossed his mind. Without the help of his siblings, the many bizarre creatures and Aslan, he would have never triumphed over the White Witch and her gigantic army. He had managed to keep his precious family unharmed as well. Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund became the new kings and queens of Narnia. At last, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve sat on throne in Cair Paravel.

He became Peter the Magnificent, as had been prophesied so many decades ago. And somehow, it wasn't unforeseen. Peter had always been destined to be a king. Although he was still a boy, he did have the heroic heart of a noble man. Many brave men would have lost their minds, knowing that they ruled a kingdom, blinded by their own infinite power. But not Peter. He accepted the leadership and crown with a rare humbleness and integrity. He was a righteous, tranquil and wonderful king. A leader with a wise and honest heart. Under his reign, Narnia was at his prime of splendour. He had led Narnia into the glorious Golden Ages. People were prepared to follow him to the death. He was Narnia's King Arthur. The sort of king ballads are sung for. The king of their dreams.

On a sparkling and vivid day, during the third year of his reign, he went out, horseback riding. He loved the feeling of riding bareback, his steady eyes staring into the breathtaking Narnian horizon. He smiled as the wind caressed his sun kissed features. He was a tall and broad seventeen-year-old man with mesmerizing sapphire eyes and fair, almost golden, hair. Suddenly, something had caught his attention. His accurate eye had noticed a girl, lying unconscious under a blooming magnolia tree. At first he had thought she was a fallen angel, lying their peacefully. He had thought she was the most perfect creature he had ever laid his cobalt eyes on. But then he realised that she was in desperate need of medical care. He took her in his strong arms and placed her on his white horse. He rode to Cair Paravel, holding her close to his heart…


	4. Caught in each others eyes

Chapter 3 – Caught in each others eyes

It had been seven long, painful days and seven endless, dark nights for the High King, since he had found that mysterious girl under a large magnolia tree and had swiftly carried her to Cair Paravel. He had demanded the most qualified doctors in whole Narnia and had told them to take care of her with all the medical strength and knowledge that lay within them. He was most concerned about her health and her wellbeing. He had even given her some of Lucy's curative potion. But for some bizarre reason, it had, mournfully, no healing effect on her, what so ever. Peter had arranged a peaceful room in the castle for her. He had devotedly not left her side since the moment he had caringly laid her down on the soft bed. She had not once been out of his thoughts. But now, as he lovingly looked at her pale visage, the hope that his beautiful angel would ever come to life again, began to fade. Each day, it became more and more doubtful, if not impossible, that she would be able to recover. The petrifying thought that he would never get a chance to meet her and tell her about his amorous feelings, pained his good heart.

The concerned and comforting sound of a warm and tender voice was the first thing Leonora heard. "She is waking up! Thank Aslan! Are you safe and sound? Are you able to get up? Can I help you, milady?" When Leonora opened her auburn eyes, she gazed, much to her surprise, in the enchanting azure pair of a youthful man. "Yes, thank you for your generous concern, good sir. But I think I'm all right", she whispered, feeling still a bit weak.

The huge room, in which she had awoken just a few moments ago, in the caring arms of that perfect stranger, did not seem familiar to her at all. It was the most marvellous room she had ever seen. The plastered walls were painted in a soft indigo and on one side of the room; there were hung numerous tapestries in the most brilliant colours with roaring lions embroidered on them. On the other side, there were a number of impressive golden windows. In the centre of the room, a magnificent silver chandelier with sparkling crystals was suspended from the high, sea green ceiling. Leonora was lying in an elegant, oaken four-poster with mint green, silken sheets and countless, feathery blue and green pillows on it.The other astonishing pieces of furniture in the room, such as the imposing wardrobe, which had golden, lion shaped handles and the chic cupboard, which had gemstone knobs, were made of the same kind of wood. The delicate wood-carving seemed to tell an ancient tale. It was obvious that skilled and experienced craftsmen had made these gorgeous pieces with great care. Leonora was stunned by the beauty of every little detail in that amazing room.

She took a look through the circle shaped, golden window next to the bed. The overwhelming sight of the deep azure sea in which graceful mermaids were playing a delightful game, marvelled her. "Excuse me, my noble sir, for this question may sound odd to you, but … where on earth am I?" Leonora asked incredulous. "You are in Narnia", a little girl, who had just entered the room, accompanied by two other children, answered with a loving smile. "My name is Lucy Pevensie", she said cheerfully. Leonora was immediately fond of Lucy. No one could do otherwise, I guess. Lucy was a sweet, spontaneous, little girl. She had short, brunette hair, cobalt eyes and several endearing little freckles around her tilted nose. Leonora presumed she was just about ten years old. "My name is Edmund Pevensie, I'm very pleased to finally meet you", a boy with dark features added. Edmund had short, black, uncombed hair and emerald eyes. He wore a naughty grin on his face, although he was rather friendly and polite. Leonora believed him to be around twelve years old. "And I am Susan Pevensie, the eldest sister", another, more mature girl said. Susan had stunning, long, brown hair and jade eyes. She had an intelligent expression on her face and a kind smile. Leonora assumed she was the same age as she was, although Susan gave the impression of being elder, because of her refined and poised appearance. "My name is Peter Pevensie", the eldest boy with the striking eyes said. "Welcome to Cair Paravel, our castle." Peter had stunning golden locks and heavenly sapphire eyes, in which Leonora instantaneously drowned. She could not help herself, for those captivating eyes had innocently hypnotized numberless persons before. He was a gallant and handsome gentleman, but, deep in his virtuous heart, somehow still a boy. He was a tad elder than Susan, about seventeen years old.

This all came as a startling bolt of lightning on the bright break of an agreeable spring day to Leonora. Not only did she appear to be in another, magical land, perhaps even in another world, she had found herself in the presence of four welcoming siblings, who seemed to own an enormous and breathtaking castle, as well. This could not happen but in a fantastic and unbelievable dream. A dazzling dream she did not wish to wake up from yet. Leonora pulled herself together. "My name is Leonora"; she said shyly with a sweet and rather silent voice. "It is an honour to meet you, fine sirs and dear ladies. But, forgive me my bluntness, for I can't help but asking; do you really possess this remarkable castle, my hospitable hosts and hostesses?" "Indeed, we do. This palace was, is and will be the home of every king and every queen of Narnia, actually. We have lived here for almost three wonderful years now, I believe. It is a splendid place to live, really. You can go for a walk in the enormous Royal Gardens, visit the old wooden stables and each and every room is even prettier than the previous one", Lucy said with a merry tone of voice. She was always exceedingly thrilled whenever the opportunity of meeting a new friend arrived.

Leonora gasped. These courteous children were powerful kings and gracious queens. But they seemed so young, far too young even; to make the grave decisions that kings and queens are ought to make and that could affect an entire kingdom. Peter noticed the bewildered look in Leonora's dreamy eyes. "Allow me to clarify things for you, milady." Peter proposed thoughtfully. Leonora smiled gratefully at him and blushed as the charming king smiled back at her.

She enjoyed listening to Peter's deep and gentle voice, whilst he told his miraculous story. He told about Lucy, finding a magical world inside an old and dusty wardrobe, about the massive battle the four children had fought against a deceitful Witch, about good prevailing and about their coronation, the most precious moment in their, yet so young, lives. The three other siblings added some little details they found noteworthy every so often, which made the enjoyable tale even more realistic and amusing to listen to. When Peter had ended his unique story, it was Leonora's turn to reveal her past. She told them about her life at home, about her daily occupations, such as reading fascinating books and dreaming about tremendous things, and she told them about her loving family, those she treasured most in her life. She also mentioned how she came, or rather stumbled, into Narnia and shared her first impressions of this quite extraordinary place with them. While they were telling their most hilarious anecdotes and their most cherished stories, the four siblings and Leonora had a terrific time.

When these lovely tales were told and the children were all fairly acquainted to each other, they were starting to feel rather hungry. They decided to get dressed for dinner, which was served in the Grand Ballroom that evening, in honour of Leonora… 


	5. Laughs and secrets

Chapter four – Laughs and secrets

The four children separated to prepare themselves for the feast. Leonora joined Susan and Lucy to decide on which one of their gorgeous ball gowns they were going to wear to the royal banquet. The boys went to their own dressing room to have a wash and a brush-up for the ostentatious dinner. Leonora adored the majestic palace and she found herself walking through it in complete wonder, with her mouth wide open as a result of her amazement. She could not help herself from dawdling to examine every beautiful piece of fine art in the enormous castle. There were a lot of giant windows, through which soft sunbeams fell on the white marble floor of the corridor which the three girls were passing through. It almost seemed as if the sunrays were in truth, flower fairies who were joyously dancing an elegant ballet. To tell the truth, Leonora was somehow not from top to bottom convinced that the dancing fairies were merely a sparkling creation of her lively imagination. On the high walls, remarkably gifted artists had painted vibrant and colourful drawings of the most miraculous creatures. The illustrations were extraordinarily realistic, it was as if the creatures on the walls were in fact living, walking and breathing beings and were able to step out of the wall at any moment. Everywhere you went; you could find detailed golden decorations in the shape of a grandiose roaring lion. It was more than magnificent. It was breathtaking.

As the girls wandered through that corridor, the two Pevensie sisters were sneakily whispering things in each others ears and from time to time, they would burst out in a smothered laughter. "What causes your joyous mirth, if I may ask, my beloved friends?" Leonora asked the two grinning sisters curiously. "O please, my dear Leonora, do not tell me that you have not noticed it!" Susan exclaimed with a hint of amusement in her sweet voice. "What is this important matter I have unintentionally failed to notice?" Leonora asked, flabbergasted by Susan's answer. "Well, the affectionate gaze in Peter's eyes. I am of believe that he has a profound fondness for you", Lucy whispered as if her big brother himself was able to hear her words. "I am afraid that I can neither disagree nor consent with you, my queens, for I have not observed such thing. But I do believe that you are both true to your word, therefore I shall accept it as true", Sofia said diplomatically whilst she tried to keep her voice from trembling. She felt butterflies darting around in her stomach and she knew this was not only a consequence of the excitement of entering a new, mysterious and magical world.

They arrived at an imposing, peach tinted door. Behind that immense entrance, one could find an elegantly decorated room which held quite a lot of marvellously sculptured wardrobes and a huge golden mirror. In the heart of the room, on top of a small, wooden cupboard rested a rather large silver chest. It was decorated with tiny roses, carved out of ruby, and securely sealed with a leaf shaped lock. In that graceful chest, Susan and Lucy enlightened her, the royal crown jewelleries were kept out of harm's way.

Leonora took her time to look at this impressive room. It was true what Lucy had told her, although Leonora had found it impossible to believe at the time. Each room was indeed prettier than the previous one. She unhurriedly strolled around, staring at every painting and closet with a true form of admiration. "I do not know if you even desire to know of this. Nevertheless, I am of opinion that you had better be acquainted with it, Leonora", Susan suddenly whispered. Leonora spun around to perceive Susan's expression, trying to think of a sensible reason why Susan had spoken with so much sadness in her voice. Susan was sitting down on a divan with cherry cushions on it. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and she had a few forlorn lines about her crimson mouth, which made her look elder and melancholic. "You have been lifeless for nearly a whole week. Peter had not left your side during that time. He has managed to rule over our far-reaching land and make vital decisions, whilst he was seated next to you. He was so concerned and troubled, despite the fact that he did not wish for anyone to notice it. I did however, for it is beyond one's reach to hide such delicate things from one's siblings." Susan continued with a hushed voice. You could hear it had saddened her, seeing her brother being tortured by a devastating heartache. It had broken her heart, seeing him heartbroken.

Leonora could hardly believe her ears. She had no insight whatsoever on how to react to such information. That enchanting boy, who had never seen her before in his entire life, had cared deeply for her, more than anyone had ever done. Her heart fluttered at the thought and her cheeks turned a light scarlet. She hoped neither Lucy nor Susan would be able to notice it. "Let us not speak about that horrid period any longer, Susan", Lucy said with an afflicted expression on her face, "It is putting knots in my stomach." Leonora felt how her body relaxed in relief. She was grateful that Lucy had changed the subject and she wondered why Susan had brought up this affair. "These sagacious and erudite words you speak are more than true, Lucy. Fortunately, the ghastly time of our friend's dreadful illness is entirely behind us now", Susan agreed. She had put on her cheery smile again and it almost seemed as if nothing had happened, as if nothing had been said. Leonora wondered if Susan felt the same way on the inside, as she let out on the outside. "I'll tell you what? Shall I let Leonora see the gown I had the royal tailors made for her?" Susan suggested, even though she was already on her way to an auburn wardrobe and did not anticipate any resistance. "A dress? For me? Honestly, my beloved Susan, you should not have put yourself through all that trouble for me! I owe you all my appreciation and gratitude for this wonderful and startling endowment." Leonora stated. "It was no difficulty at all, my acquaintance. You are truthfully more than worth it", Susan protested. An admiring smile arose on Leonora's fair face as she witnessed the lavishness of her evening dress.

Meanwhile, in the boy's dressing room, on the other side of the gargantuan castle, Peter became more and more uneasy as a result of Edmund's inexplicable grin. "What is this humorous event of which I have no knowledge, Edmund? Would u please be so kind to finally tell me the justification of your mysterious laughter?" Peter nearly begged him. Edmund smirked teasingly. "O, come on Peter, I do hope you are aware of being my dearly loved brother! I am on familiar terms with you and your every habit! I know when your spirit is in distress but I also notice when your heart is overwhelmed with adoration. And you, my valued friend, carry romantic feelings in you heart for that Leonora!" Edmund said with tears in his eyes of hilarity as he saw the dumbfounded expression on Peter's handsome face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost flying by.

Peter felt as if he was a little child again, caught steeling a chocolate biscuit from his mother's kitchen. Was it that obvious? He instantaneously pulled himself together and answered with a forged ignorance. "Don't be ridiculous, Ed! That truly is the most preposterous thing my ears have ever heard! Honestly, I have not even yet had a chance to meet that girl properly!" he called out, just a bit louder than he had intended on doing. "That look in your eyes said more than a thousand words could have ever done, though. Lucy and Susan have become conscious of it as well", Edmund continued. "Lucy has even told me to pass on good wishes to you", Edmund said jokingly as he sauntered to the cherry wood closet and chose a spotless burgundy tunic, with silver embroidery on it, and a pair of dark brown trousers, to be dressed in that evening. "Quite frankly, my favourite little brother, what kind of knowledge could my little sisters possibly possess about my feelings towards perfect strangers?" Peter mumbled crossly in a last attempt to hide his actual sentiments as he handpicked his finest costume, a crimson tunic with a golden lion on it and a pair of taupe trousers, both made out of the most precious and refined fabric one could find in Narnia.

Edmund left the room, leaving Peter bewildered, alone with his everlasting amount of thoughts. Peter unhurriedly changed from his everyday clothes into his specially selected costume; he did this with great care and made certain that he looked impeccable, since he wanted to make an excellent impression. The High King was pleased to see that Edmund had finally left the room and he decided to lie down for a while on an olive chaise longue of which there were two in the large emerald room. He wanted to gaze at the cerulean ceiling and make yet another effort to count the infinite number of golden stars painted on it, as he had tried to do every time he had entered the room, since the first moment he had set a foot in it, almost three years ago. He had hoped to clear his mind of his galloping thoughts this way. He failed, unfortunately.

He knew he had told Edmund that he did not feel about Leonora in any other fashion than he would feel about any new and welcome friend. In reality however, Peter was indeed very fond of Leonora and when he had spoken with her for the first time, earlier that day, it had felt as if he had known her his entire life. Whenever she pronounced his name, he had felt a tingling sensation, running through his body, and he longed to be with her, every minute of his life, holding her protectively in his arms. He had never thought this way about any girl before and for a moment; he had wondered if this experience could be that legendary love at first sight of which he had heard so many people speak. He shook his head as he got up from his comfortable chair and laughed because of his own ludicrous situation. He, Peter the Magnificent, High King of the shining land of Narnia, was swept of his feet and left toothless by a young girl and there was absolutely nothing he could or wished to do about that. And nonetheless, he was too frightened, too terrified even, of his own loving emotions to admit it. Peter looked in the large golden mirror which he was standing in front of. He sneered. What a brave king he indeed was. 


	6. We are such stuff as dreams are made of

Chapter five – "We are such stuff as dreams are made of"

The five children and the highly regarded guests were seated around a large, wooden, circle shaped table, on golden-brown, wooden chairs, which had red cushions on them. They were flawlessly dressed in the most stunning tunics and gowns you have ever laid your eyes on, and were enjoying the copious and delicious repast. The royal kitchen personnel had been cooking and baking the entire day to prepare a lovely feast meal. On the table, you could find the most beautiful dishes. Animals, which you only knew from fairytales and of which's unreality and fantasy you had thought to be convinced, were served with the most colourful and mouth-watering sorts of fruits and vegetables. Each piece of food tasted like a tiny piece of heaven, melting on your tongue and the fruity wine was a sweet as the nectar that the ancient Roman and Greek gods drank to quench their thirst. Regrettably, not many of the invited guests had been able to be present at the dinner. They had been only recently informed about Leonora's miraculous mending, since the banquet was organised on such a short notice. Nobody had ever expected Leonora to wake up. 

They did, however, have the pleasurable presence of King Oriander and Queen Dandelion of the Southern Woods, who represented the dwarfs of Narnia. King Oriander was a rather plump and small gentleman with round, glowing cheeks. He wore a light, ornamental body armour on top of his dark green tunic. The dwarf king had a long, grey beard and on his round, balding head, rested a bronze crown. He was an exceptionally witty and pleasant person, who had a beautiful story-telling-voice. He loved to tell about his courageous adventures and everyone took pleasure in listening to him. He had gone through a lot of antics during his three hundred ninety-seven-year-old life. Those adventures sounded even more audacious and dangerous, because he told them with so many details and from time to time, he would add a new anecdote, to enhance the story.

Queen Dandelion, who was seated next to her other half and Edmund, was also rather chubby and small. She had long fair hair, despite her blessed age of three hundred fifty-nine years, and wore a circlet made of daisies on her head. Her long, blue gown made her sapphire eyes twinkle even more than they usually did. She was an incredibly sweet woman. She was someone, who was always concerned about your welfare and took her time to listen to your problems and predicaments. And as she looked at you, with her steady, but sparkling, eyes; you would always feel at home, wherever you were. She and her husband seemed like the perfect couple. They finished each other sentences and their long-lasting marriage had not let the adoring gazes fade away. Although they respected each other deeply, they had a liking for teasing each other rather often as well, which led to a lot of humorous situations.

Princess Alegria, lady of the mountains, who was seated next to Susan and Leonora, had also found the time to attend the little dinner. The Princess wore a white gown, made of the everlasting snow from the peaks of the towering mountains of Narnia. She had long, golden locks with mauve flowers in it and the same hypnotizing mauve eyes. Her glistening wings and pointed ears, made the fact that she was an elf, impossible to hide. She had come to the castle countless times before, because she was about the same age as Susan was. In human years that is, because the fair lady had already seen two hundred seventy-three summers. The two girls took pleasure in spending time together and their close friendship had grown with every visit. Alegria was a remarkably spontaneous and kind someone. Once she smiled her sparkling smile, you could not help yourself from smiling as well. And the sound of her voice when she spoke a word or chanted a note, reminded you of the sparkling sound of a clattering stream of water.

Leonora was marvellously dressed in a long, powder blue dress, on which the royal tailors had carefully embroidered a delicate flower patron with white yarn. The gown was bejewelled with millions of minuscule rhinestones and because of that; it seemed to be made out of stardust. On top of her long, dark brown hair, Leonora wore a fine tiara. The headdress consisted out of slender, silver leaves and little, blossom shaped aquamarines. She looked enchanting. She looked like a queen. Peter could not help but observe this. He had not tasted one of the delectable raspberries on his plate, nor had he even touched one slice of the appetizingly grilled meat. He was fonder of staring at Leonora, than he was of eating. Susan slightly kicked his shins to remind him that such behaviour was not appropriate for a king. Her gorgeous, silk green dress made her mesmerizing, emerald green eyes make an everlasting impact on every person that was present on that lovely evening. Peter also saw the anger in his sister's eyes and tried to keep himself from staring at Leonora too noticeably. But Leonora had a hard time keeping her eyes of the charismatic king as well. And every now and then, their admiring gazes would meet.

Peter thought it better to distract himself from Leonora; therefore he started a conversation about Aslan. The High King had mentioned him earlier in his tales about the glorious land of Narnia, but he had never talked about him in detail, as he had been silent about so many more things. "Aslan is the true king and leader of Narnia. When we were at war with the Witch, He was the one who had appeared, to save us from despair and defeat", Peter told her. "His name sounds like a walk in a fresh meadow, on a bright spring morning", Leonora said, surprised by her own words. Peter smiled. He had just remembered how he had felt when he had first heard about Aslan. He had sensed like he was the most valiant man who had ever set foot in Narnia. Aslan had given him the bravery to lead an army into battle. "He has plans with you, as He has with all of us. I can declare, without any uncertainty in my heart, that He shall expound them in the near future. However, we cannot force Him in His actions. After all, He is not a tame lion", Peter continued. "A lion? Did my ears hear well? The true king of Narnia is a lion?" Leonora asked incredulous, convinced that she had misapprehended him. "Indeed, He is a lion. I am aware of the fact that it appears to be out of the ordinary. I still bear in my mind how I had felt when I first discovered this most anomalous piece of reality. But He is good. He would never bring harm to anyone of sincere heart", Susan intervened. "Everything Aslan does, has a reason, my sweet Leonora. And each person He calls, has a purpose of the essence. This has always been the fashion by which He has acted", Peter said. He had seen the disbelieving look in Leonora's chocolate brown eyes. He had recognized that look. He knew precisely how she felt. He and his siblings had felt the exact same way, three years ago. They had questioned Aslan's knowledge, convinced that He had called the wrong persons. He and his siblings had doubt the fact that they were the ones who would save and later on rule Narnia. But Peter trusted that Aslan had called the most perfect human being he could find. He knew that Leonora was there for a very important purpose.

Leonora pondered about what Peter had told her. She had no idea at all, about what Aslan could possibly desire from her. However boundless her imagination appeared to be, it did not reach far enough to think of any reason for her presence in Narnia, let alone a sane reason. "Has the thought of another battle drawing near, entered thy mind? Are you of believe that that is the very reason why Aslan has called for her?" Edmund asked his elder brother with fright in his voice. He, as well, had thought of the previous war, as his elder brother had done, and it worried him that his precious land would have to endure another horrible battle, yet again. "Honestly, my brother? That frightening idea has undeniably tormented my thoughts. I am of opinion that we ought not to lose any precious hours of sleep on that prospect so far. But if that is indeed the reason why Leonora is in our midst, the entire kingdom should be prepared for it." "Dear Leonora, do you possess any knowledge about exploiting a sword or shooting with a bow and arrows? I am certain that my siblings and I would be pleased to enlighten you with this art, if you desire it", Lucy asked her excitedly. Her rosy cheeks and azure eyes were brilliantly elicited by the rose-tinted colour of her charming velvet dress. "No, I was not given the chance to learn how to fight with weaponry, for the reason that, where I live, we have had the providence of not having to bear the dreadful chaos, terrifying threat and immoral lunacy of a war, for about thirty years", Leonora answered, "But I am prepared to become skilled at it, if that is thy wish." "Do you imply that the warfare has finally ended? Would you be so gracious to tell me which land has prevailed in the horrible war of 1940?" Peter asked. He was eager to know what had happened while he had spent a wonderful part of his childhood in Narnia. He had not realised until now, that his loved one had lived in another period of time than he had. "If it is the Second World War you refer to, which I presume it is, my dear king, then the Nazism was defeated. However, I do not think that one can truly be the victor of a war. Whether one is victorious or whether one suffers defeat, both ways, one loses people dear to one, families are tore apart, left in despair and blossoming societies are destructed for no worthy cause ", she answered. The four siblings remembered their father who had fought in the war and their mother who had sent them away, to make certain that they would not get caught up in a war. They hoped that both their parents had survived the warfare and that they were together, safe and sound.

During the rest of the evening, they talked about more light-hearted affairs; after all, it was a feast. After dinner, they were in the mood for some piano music. Susan had been taught how to play the piano by a musical faun and whenever a get-together or a feast took place at the castle, the guests pleaded her to play some of her wondrous music. Princess Alegria was so kind to chant along with Susan's notes. The gracious melody of Susan's brilliant music and the mysterious sound of Algeria's crystal clear voice mingled perfectly. Their harmonious music filled the ballroom and their listening ears with enchantment. After a wonderful evening, full of joyous laughter, delicious food, refreshing drinks and melodious music, the few guests left with a great deal of cheerful goodbyes and convivial promises about invitations for other banquets. The siblings and Leonora stayed a bit longer in the grand ballroom to talk and therefore, it was already awfully late in the evening, when they departed to their sleeping quarters.

Only Leonora did not feel like sleeping yet. She had undergone a good deal of startling surprises that day and she needed some time alone, to clear her mind of thoughts. "Are you coming, dear Leonora?" Susan asked, yawning and already half asleep. "Yes, I shall join you at once, my sweet Susan. But you do not have to delay thy departure", she answered. Susan nodded; she was too tired to even utter a single word. She stood up from her seat and carried Lucy, who had already sunk into a deep sleep, to her bedroom.

Leonora fancied a calming promenade in the castle. At this tardy hour, she believed it to be nearly unachievable to meet any more persons in the gargantuan palace. Leonora had strolled around for a while, alone with her thoughts and with no sounds but the hollow echo of her bare feet walking on the marble, the luxurious stroking of her long dress against her legs, the reassuring resonance of her exhaling breath and the peaceful beating of her tranquil heart, when she arrived at an elegant, open doorway, which led to a balcony.

She was stunned, because there on that beautiful balcony, stood the High King, in the dreamy light of the full moon. He was staring in the distance, staring at his magnificent kingdom. He had not noticed her, for the reason that he himself was lost in an endless world of thoughts as well. She sauntered to the balustrade and chose a place near to him. The panorama was absolutely breathtaking. Narnia had proved once again, to be magical. In her mind, Leonora searched for words to describe it. Enchanting, magnificent, sparkling, glorious, outstanding, impressive, wonderful, enthralling, stupendous, marvellous, glistening, gorgeous, spectacular, fantastic, striking, dazzling, lustrous, shimmering, miraculous, phenomenal ;… These words did not even come in the vicinity of expressing the emotion, that she had felt when she had laid her eyes on the scenery in front of her. Immense, soaring mountains, emerald green forests and jade meadows of grass with the most gorgeous flowers and gigantic trees in them and a deep, blue sea filled the horizon.

Regardless of the late hour, the temperature was still very mild. Leonora cherished the warm breeze that caressed her fair face. Peter looked up and seemed to have awoken from his deep thoughts. He granted her a dazzling smile, which she answered with a shy one. "How has thy first day in Narnia been, milady? Did my brother and sisters grant you the warm welcome you are more than worthy of?" He asked sympathetically. Leonora nodded with a huge smile around her lips as she looked back on her dynamic day. "Certainly, my good sir, they have made my stay here like a fantastic reverie. I am already lucky enough, to name Lucy and Susan my friends and, although I did not yet have the pleasure to speak with him to a great extent, Edmund has been really forthcoming and friendly towards me. You, my sweet sovereign, have acted, without a doubt in my mind and no end of gratefulness in my heart, the same way. And how could I not be in love with Narnia? I worship every stick and stone. With every breath I take, I taste the magic suspended in the air and everywhere I look, I discover another beautiful part of this amazing place! I like this place and willingly could waste my time in it", she said enthusiastically.

Once again, Peter thought about his first impressions of Narnia. He had felt the same way, thinking he was blessed that he had been given the opportunity to be there, believing his life to be a sweet dream. But his happiness had lasted less long, for the reason that he was soon informed about the dreadful events in Narnia. "It pleases me to see that you are in high spirits here, milady. And yes, Edmund is indeed an extraordinarily friendly person. He has not always been like this, though. He used to be quite a nuisance, really", Peter said in an informal and conspiring manner. Leonora laughed, she could barely imagine Edmund being a nuisance. "It is the truth I speak. When we had walked out of that wardrobe and entered this radiant land, he has betrayed us by joining the White Witch. But his reliance lied with us. Aslan forgave him his actions, as did we, for he was still our brother. He was nearly killed in battle, Leonora; my little brother was almost slaughtered, because he was trying to save my life. I would never forgive myself, if anything would happen to him; to anyone who is close to my heart", Peter said while his eyes filled with sincere tears. He tried to wipe them away, since he did not want Leonora to see him shedding any tears. Peter was used to stay strong, stand up straight, for his siblings' sake. He was the eldest brother, the leader, the High King. Now he had the opportunity to say what was distressing him; but it still felt bizarre. He immediately regretted that he had burdened Leonora with his, in his eyes, insignificant troubles.

It was then that Leonora understood that the High King would do anything to save his siblings from harm. He loved them and cared for them; they had a special place in his good heart. She realised that the High king was someone with a sincere and loving heart. She embraced him, to comfort him and caressed his fair hear as she felt his warm tears dripping on her shoulder. She hardly knew the man and did not know why she had decided to hold him close, but when she had laid her head on Peter's chest, her heart had told her that she had done the right thing. They stayed in each others arms for what seemed to be a whole century. It was as if time itself stood still, merely for them. As if all others on that wonderful green earth, in Narnia and in the real world, had disappeared. The comforting sound of Peter's heartbeat made Leonora quieten down and the sweet smell in the air made everything give the impression of being a bit dreamlike and perhaps even unreal.

"I am afeard, being in night, all this but a dream, too flattering-sweet to be substantial", Peter whispered with a soft voice, breaking the soothing silence. Leonora looked up; gazed in those captivating eyes. "I thank you and your eloquence, Peter, for making this moment even more precious", she whispered. They were caught in each others eyes, mesmerized as their lips drew nearer.

Suddenly the oasis of silence was once more disturbed by an unexpected sound. Surprised by the harsh noise of shoes, tapping on the marble floor, they broke apart. It was Susan who had come seeking for Leonora. She was worried that Leonora could not find her way back to her room on her own and, although she was exhausted, Susan had found it her responsibility, as a thoughtful hostess and as a caring friend, to make sure that Leonora was all right. "Oh, there you are, my Leonora. Forgive me my disturbance and inflated concern. I came to seek you, for I did not know whether you were able to find thy sleeping quarter unaccompanied. However, I was not aware of the fact that my beloved brother was with you. Be that as it may, the hour is rather late. Shall I join you to thy room?" Susan asked, trying to keep herself from yawning. She had not seen their embrace and was wondering what her elder brother and Leonora were doing on the balcony at this tardy hour. However, she had the courtesy of not posing a too great amount of private questions that late in the evening. "You deserve all my gratefulness and requests for forgiveness, dear queen. I am truly grateful. It was not my intention to cause you any worry. Indeed, it is fairly late. I shall join you. Good night, my dear High King. I hope thy dreams may be sweet", Leonora said and she reluctantly followed Susan to her sleeping quarter. "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow", Peter answered Leonora's goodbye with a smile on his face as he watched her follow his sister to her room. He decided to walk to his bedroom and try to get some sleep as well. He absent-mindedly closed the double door, which led to the balcony, while he daydreamed about holding Leonora in his arms.

The thought of her serious conversation and tender embrace with Peter on the balcony that night, flew around in Leonora's head. She did not manage to think of anything else, even if she would have wanted to. After the two girls had arrived at Leonora's room and she had wished Susan a good night sleep, she had slowly put on her pink, silk sleeping gown and had climbed in her comfortable four-poster-bed. That night she slept like a rose and dreamed the most blissful dreams about magical worlds, beautiful princesses in a desperate need of help and courageous knights in shining armour with fair hair, seated on white unicorns…


	7. Silent waters

Chapter six – silent waters

The sweet singing of a tiny bird awoke Leonora on that beautiful break of her second day in Narnia. At first, when she had just opened her eyes and had looked around in marvel, she had not remembered where she was. However, the instant she had gazed through the window next to her four-poster and had seen the azure sea, she had recalled every delightful detail and each precious memory of the previous evening. She was drowsily stretching out her arms and legs, yawning, and was just taking into consideration to leave the warmth of that cosy double bed and get dressed for breakfast, when all of a sudden, she perceived someone sitting on the mint green cushion of the wooden chair, next to her oaken bed. She gave a slight scream and, frightened by the silhouette, she pulled the blanket over her head. "Oh, my dear lady, I am tremendously sorry, I did not mean to startle you", Peter said hastily, as he jumped up from his chair.

Leonora peeked from underneath her bedspread; she had recognised Peter's deep voice and was now furious towards herself for acting childish in his presence. "I wished to have a word with you and when I knocked on the wooden door of your bedroom, I did not perceive an answer. In all my ludicrous boldness, I entered without your say-so. Forgive me, my sweet Leonora", Peter said, trying to explain why he had entered her room without her consent. Yet he had no idea why he had entered and even in his ears, the words he spoke sounded ridiculous. His feet had listened to his heart and soul, not to his common sense. 

Leonora smiled. She had removed the blanket from her face, but she still tried to hide her sleeping gown from Peter's eyes. "My dear Peter, I have no angry feelings towards you whatsoever. I was merely surprised. My theatrical reaction has startled you as well, I am sure", she answered Peter's request for forgiveness. "No, my dear, I should not have given myself the permission to enter your room. But when I saw you, lying there on that bed, so peacefully, I could not find the courage in my heart to wake you from your, ostensibly, sweet dreams", Peter said, smiling shyly. He had indeed not dared to wake her, and had spent his entire morning in her room, gazing at her fair face while she was sleeping.

"About which matter did you wish to speak with me on this glorious morning, dear king?" Leonora asked, with glowing cheeks as she invited him to sit beside her, on the four-poster-bed. "Oh yes, I wanted to enquire whether you would grace me with your presence for a small jaunt to the riverside?" Peter proposed, while he sat down on the bed, rather far from Leonora. He looked at Leonora with hopeful eyes; hoping that she would join him. "What a wonderful thought, my king. Would we have the joyous presence of your siblings as well?" She asked, already awfully thrilled to see more of that wondrous land of which she had scarcely seen a tiny glimpse. "Well, I am afraid to inform you, that we shall make this wonderful excursion without my beloved brother and cherished sisters. Susan would like to conclude a book she is reading and Lucy and Edmund had planned to go horseback riding for such a long period of time. And at the moment, the weather conditions are just supreme", Peter said to excuse his siblings. He tried to sound disappointed, but if the truth has to be told, he was rather pleased to spend his day alone with Leonora. "It is indeed a sad fact that your siblings are not able to join us. However, I am sure that I shall equally enjoy my day with the enthralling companionship of the charming High King of Narnia alone. When do we depart?" Leonora asked with a beam on her face. She in fact regretted that no one of Peter's wonderful siblings would come along with them to the riverside; however, she was unsurprisingly very delighted with the news that they were going to spend the day in each other's enchanting company as well. "When you are prepared to set off, we shall set off, my girl!" Peter said with a merry tone of voice. "Then I shall dress at a fast pace, my king!" Leonora answered as cheery as Peter had spoken. Peter nodded and sat next to Leonora, waiting for her to dress. His mind was already full with thoughts about their little trip. He was truly looking forward to it. However, much to his surprise, Leonora did not budge an inch. She looked at him with an odd expression on her face; she tried to keep herself from bursting out in a sparkling laughter. "What is the matter, my fair lady?" Peter asked puzzled, looking at Leonora as if he half expected that the answer would be written on her forehead. "It lies not in my wish to sound indecorous, my king; please do not interpret my words by the erroneous fashion. However, would you be so kind to step out of this room, while I change my clothing?" Leonora asked laughing. "Oh, forgive me. I did not… I did not mean...It was not my… I would not...", Peter uttered. He sighed helplessly. "I shall await your arrival in the Grand Antechamber, down the stairs", he said with cheeks as red as a ripe strawberry, as he walked to the door.

Leonora smiled remorsefully, she sympathized with Peter, since it was obviously not his intention to make her feel uncomfortable. She swiftly put on a light, long, silk green gown with wide sleeves. The dress had a leaf pattern on the skirt and draped around her hips, she wore a brown leather belt. Then she carefully combed her long, dark hair with one of the golden brushes that lay on a little cupboard in her room. She looked like one of the nymphs who lived in the green heart of the Narnian forests.

When Leonora came running down the stairs, enthusiastic about the trip, she saw Peter standing in the hall. She slowed her steps and moved stealthily to the banister of the staircase. She heard that Peter was talking to himself. "Fool! Why on earth did you find it necessary to enter her room? Where by Aslan's mane, were your thoughts? Do you truly believe that this is the way to her heart?" Peter mumbled. When Peter had spoken that last sentence, Leonora's heart skipped a beat. It felt as if her head would burst, numerous daft, sane, cold and loving thoughts dashing around, making her skin tingle. He had declared his love for her, without even knowing it. She decided to sit down for a minute, to stop her hands from trembling and her heart from beating frantically in her chest.

When she got up, she had decided not to speak a word to him about what she had heard. It was too soon. She gracefully walked down the stairs, with her hand resting on the white paling. Peter looked up when he heard her footsteps. Her smile made his heart flutter and he did not know that she went weak at the knees because of his smile. She smiled shyly and walked up to him. "I have already saddled the horses and packed a picnic basket filled with food. Therefore, we can make tracks without delay. I know a beautiful place where we can eat", Peter said, enthusiastically as a little child on Christmas Evening. "Wonderful! But Peter, I have to admit that I have never before, in my entire life, ridden on a horseback", Leonora said disappointed. "Not a difficulty whatsoever. You have given me the bliss of having the opportunity to enlighten you with the art of horseback riding", Peter answered while he winched the picnic basket up from the marble floor and took Leonora's hand. There was absolutely nothing in the whole, wide, green world that could spoil his perfect day.

They strolled through the Royal gardens, heading for the stables. Peter had saddled his own horse, a white Andalusian horse, and he had saddled a horse for Leonora as well. Leonora had gasped for air as she saw the two magnificent animals. "I have to clamber on one of those enormous creatures?" She exclaimed weakly. Peter smirked. "I shall lend you a hand. Nevertheless, bear in your mind that this animal is no more than a horse. It is not a giraffe", he said jokingly. Leonora started mollycoddling the beautiful dark horse by which she was going to be carried to the river. "What is the name of this remarkable horse?" She asked. "Well, this is Susan's horse, actually. And my beloved eldest sister has named him Pearl", Peter answered. He had never in fact liked that name, since he preferred stronger names for a stallion of that calibre. However, since it was Susan's horse, he had not interfered with her choice of name. "What an odd name for a black horse", Leonora whispered.

"Are you ready? ... You can place your hand on my shoulder", Peter said. Leonora nodded, she laid one hand on the high dark back of the horse and placed her right hand on Peter's broad shoulder. She set one foot in the iron stirrup. Peter gently placed his rather large hands around Leonora's slim waist. "Excellent, now you ought to be proficient to climb on top of the horse. You merely have to swing your other leg over the horse", Peter advised. Again, Leonora nodded and attempted to mount the horse. She did this very carefully, for she did not want to hurt Peter by putting all her weight on his rather muscular shoulder at once.

All of a sudden, her left ankle boot slipped out of the stirrup and she collapsed on the ground. With a shrill scream, she ended up lying on Peter, who she had taken down with her, during her fall. "Are you well? Please forgive me, Peter. My foot slipped." Leonora uttered while she hastily jumped up from the soil. "It is nothing, really. It could have happened to the best horseback rider", Peter said to comfort Leonora; he bit his lip to repel the pain in his chest and tried to give Leonora a smile, a rather crooked one, because of the pain. "Do you want to undertake another attempt?" he asked as he got up from the ground. "Are you certain? I may perhaps fall again", Leonora said. She did not really mind whether she fell again; she purely did not want to harm Peter for a second time. "Oh, I am in no doubt. Moreover, if you would indeed fall once more, then I shall catch you. I am prepared this time", Peter said teasingly. As is been said before, there was absolutely nothing in the whole, wide, green world that could spoil his day.

The second time, Leonora did manage to get on her horse and as soon as Peter sat on his horse he gave her some instructions to ride. They started of slowly and cautiously, but despite her unfortunate begin, Leonora turned out to have a tremendous gift for riding on a horseback. It did not take too long until they rode through the emerald meadows, in a swift gallop and felt the wind blowing through their hair.

The place next to the river that Peter had picked for the picnic was nothing but perfect. You spoke silent there, as you would do in a cathedral, by means of respect and admiration for the magnificence of nature. There was the refreshing shade of a large tree and the millions of bright flowers smelled like a freshly baked, delicious apple pie. The soothing sound of the streaming cascade made the place look even more like a fairytale. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life", Leonora whispered; staring at the clattering waterfall in front of her after Peter had helped her descend from the horse. "You have translated the thoughts in my mind into words", Peter said. Leonora looked at his face and saw that he was not looking at the beautiful elements of nature, but at her. Peter swiftly looked away and walked to the horses. He took the basket filled with delicious food, while Leonora laid down a blanket on the soft green grass. They ate their picnic, talking in a silent tone of voice with the soothing songs of some birds and the sound of flowing water as background music.

When they had finished their repast, Peter uncovered the swords, which he had brought with him. "I thought that I could edify you how to fight with a sword. If you wish to be acquainted with it, that is", Peter introduced. "O yes please!" Leonora answered. He handed Leonora a sword, which she accepted and tried to hold as Peter had done. "O yes, I shall demonstrate you how you should hold this piece of weapon", Peter said. He laid his hands on Leonora's hand and swung with the sword. "Do you understand that move?" he asked as he smiled at Leonora. She nodded. They fought for a few hours while Peter gave Leonora some directions about her footwork and the way she swayed her sword. "It seems to me that you have a gift for this art as well. You are truly a girl of many talents", Peter complimented. After a while, Peter and Leonora were exhausted. "That would be an adequate amount of practise for one day", Peter said and he walked to the horses to put away the swords. In the intervening time, Leonora strolled to the river. She gazed into the deep blue of the streaming water.

All of a sudden, she saw something or someone move in the water. "Peter, come! Come, look! Fast! There is some creature, swimming in the river!" she screamed ecstatically. Peter smirked. Seeing a nymph in the river was almost ordinary for him. Her wonder was endearing to him. Leonora stood next to the river with an amazed expression. She leaned over the water, her hand reaching for the nymph, touching the nippy water. She had read and heard, as all of us I am sure, about the marvellous creatures who lived in enchanted forests or who called a streaming river their house. Moreover, as a child, she had believed every word, but later she had thought that the actual homes of those remarkable living beings could only be found in the mind and fantasy of a young child. Now she saw one of those fantastic beings, she had remembered those legends that she had once loved so much. She was a young child again and had forgotten about everything around her. Only the determination of being with that nymph was on her mind, the wish to go with her.

Sooner than either Leonora or Peter realised it, she fell into the deep water of the streaming river. Peter saw her, falling into the watercourse, and he heard the sound of spattering water, but it did take a few seconds until he fully realised that his girl was in need of aid. She did not swim back to the surface, nor did he see one hint of her in the rather clear blue water. Peter rapidly took of his heavy tunic and ran to the river. He jumped into the cool water. The life of Leonora was to be won or lost. He took a deep breath and went underwater to find Leonora.

He had searched for hardly a few minutes,which seemed hours to him, when he found her, and he swiftly swum to the surface, holding the lifeless body of Leonora in his arms. When he emerged out of the water, panting for breath, he looked at the face of Leonora. Her skin was as pale as snow, her lips as blue as ice. "Leonora, please wake up", Peter whispered. His eyes filled with tears as he lovingly caressed Leonora's soaked hair and tenderly kissed her icy lips.

Whether it was the influence of the great lion Aslan or whether it was the vulnerable voice and kiss of a boy in love that saved an innocent girl's life that day, one can only guess. Many people tell dissimilar versions and many people believe that theirs is the only true one. However, about one thing they all consent: A miracle had occurred in the waters of the great river in the miraculous land of Narnia in the third year of High Kings Peter reign.

The legend states that Leonora's eyes had yet again opened that day, and that her heart had once again started beating. Peter's spirit had been overcome with happiness as he felt her warm breath on his skin. The tears in his eyes were now tears of bliss. "What on earth has happened? Why are we in the river?" Leonora whispered bewildered. "You fell in the stream, my dear. A nymph had dragged you to the bottom of the river. Your soul was almost in another world. I dived after you to save you from drowning", Peter answered. Her eyes had widened when Peter had told her what had happened. Leonora did not know how to express her gratitude to him for his courageous act. She embraced him, shivering because of the cold water in which Peter and she were still standing and trembling because of the thought of the death from which she had escaped. 

Their faces were mere inches away from each other. Their thoughts ran back to the previous evening on the balcony. "Maybe we should return to the castle. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy would be waiting with dinner", Peter whispered. He thought that it was still too soon to show his feelings. He was afraid to explain to her how she made his heart flutter with every move she made and how he adored the sound of her voice more than the most beautiful melody.

They rode back to the castle in silence. They stabled their horses and strolled to the castle, through the royal gardens. There, they met Susan. She was sitting on a little bench, reading the very last page of her massive book. She looked up as she heard their footsteps. She looked up smiling. Nevertheless, when she saw their appearances, her expression changed. "What by the great king Aslan has happened? Why are you both soaked and Peter, why on earth do you saunter around without your tunic?" She exclaimed. Peter told her the story about the nymph and that Leonora had fallen into the water. He explained that he had jumped after her, but that his tunic would have drawn him to the bottom of the river. He did not inform Susan about the fact that Leonora had almost drowned. It would only cause Susan to get worried about an event that already lied in the past.

When Susan had heard the complete story, her expression changed back to a smile, although it was a rather disbelieving one. "Well, please, quickly. Change into a pair of dry clothes. You may possibly catch a cold, strolling around like this! Edmund and Lucy have arrived as well and the cooking staffs have informed me that we shall have dinner in about half an hour", Susan said. Peter and Leonora said goodbye to Susan, rather shyly, trying to avoid each other's eyes, and walked to their room, to get ready for a welcome warm dinner. Although Susan did not say it audibly, she had found their story rather fare-fetched. She looked back at her book and read the last lines. "And they lived happily ever after". Susan smirked. "Apparently they are not the only ones", She whispered. Susan closed her book, got up from her seat and walked back to the castle…

6


End file.
